Coincidences ?
by Gyukie
Summary: [INFINITE] Sungyeol, Sungjong et Dongwoo sont trois amis d'enfance qui ne se sont quasiment jamais quittés. Tout semble se passer pour le mieux pour eux mais la vie n'est jamais aussi simple.. Alors que Sungyeol est en 2 année à l'université, un nouvel élève arrive un mois après la rentrée et une audition pour la création d'un groupe de talents ouvre. C'est là que tout commence.


_Cet écrit n'était à la base que la simple retranscription d'une idée qui parasitait ma tête il y a maintenant plusieurs mois. Une scène et des personnages (membres d'INFINITE) plus ou moins précis qui ne demandaient et ne demandent toujours qu'à être exploités.  
Après moultes réflexions, doutes et hésitations, j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et décider de le poster.  
M'enfin brefouilles._

 _Voici donc le prologue d'une fanfiction que je vais tenter de tenir et de mener à bout. Cela risque de prendre énormément de temps et il y a de fortes probabilités qu'elle finisse abandonnée comme toutes les autres que j'ai bien pu commencer. Au moins, vous êtes prévenus.  
Avec ce prologue, cela commence d'ailleurs sur les chapeaux de roues mais il ne se passe que bien plus tard dans le fiction ~ C'est un peu sadique, je sais. Et risquer. Il va falloir que je pose toutes les bases avant donc la première partie de ma fic ressemblera à une School Fic "normale"._

 _Mais bref !_

 _Si tout cela ne vous a pas découragé et que vous le lisez, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous y porter et j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira._

 _Sur ce, je vais arrêter de vous embêter et vous souhaite donc bonne lecture._

 _Vos avis (argumenté, réfléchi et sans injure ou autre méchanceté gratuite) sont les bienvenus évidemment ~_

* * *

\- Alors c'est ça le "Genius" ? rigola-t-il sournoisement. Tu me déçois énormément. C'est à croire que la légende n'était que ce qu'elle était : une légende. Un mythe. Je t'idolâtrais mais en fait, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Le jeune brun afficha alors un air mauvais et, dans un dernier regard, tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir de la salle de classe. Dans un silence presque religieux, les gens autour de lui le regardèrent passer, ébahis, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se produire. Que venait-il de dire ? De quoi parlait-il ? Que voulait-il dire ? Personne ne put y répondre. La scène leur semblait presque irréelle. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi diable un première année venait-il faire la moral, parlant informellement à un 2nd année et ses camarades de classes au passage ? A quoi diable ce jeune effronté pensait-il ? Tant de questions auxquelles ils ne pouvaient répondre. Ils regardèrent alors seulement la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux, tels de simples spectateurs d'une pièce de théâtre.

Alors que Myungsoo allait atteindre la porte de la salle, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Le sol et les murs adjacents tremblèrent un instant, des feuilles s'envolèrent et la brosse du tableau à craies tomba de son support. Tous se tournèrent en sursautant vers les nouveaux venus. Une bande de cinq jeunes hommes entra alors dans la pièce, balayant celle-ci du regard, tous armés d'un regard mauvais. Ils étaient vêtus d'un ensemble noirs principalement en cuir plus ou moins identiques. Celui du milieu s'avança tandis que ses acolytes restèrent en retrait, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Myungsoo. Son pantalon et sa veste perfecto en cuir noir semblaient impeccables, presque neufs tout comme les chaines en métal qui pendaient de sa ceinture sur son flanc droit mais la couleur ternie et des tâches qui ressemblaient étrangement à du sang séché recouvrant son torse prouvait bien qu'il ne les avait pas acheté la veille. Les mains dans les poches, il jeta un énième regard à l'assemblé et sourit sournoisement. Il respirait l'aura du chef de bande.

Il se posta donc face à Myungsoo et plongea son regard dans celui de ce dernier qui le lui rendit bien. Sa main droite plongea alors dans sa veste et il en sorti un pistolet, provoquant des cris à moitié retenus par l'assistance. Il le tendit face à lui, sur la tête de notre jeune étudiant et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien alors ? On ne fait plus autant le malin, n'est-ce pas L ? Ou devrais-je dire "Myungsoo" ? Je suis étonnée que tu ais donné ton véritablement nom en t'inscrivant ici. Quelle confiance !

\- Dégage ton flingue de ma tête, Gun, répondit simplement le jeune brun.

\- Je pourrais te faire sauter la cervelle dans la dixième de seconde qui suit, serait-ce de la confiance ou de la folie ?

Myungsoo ne répondit pas et continua seulement de le toiser, lui aussi d'un air mauvais. Les quatre acolytes de celui qui lui faisait face rigolèrent derrière eux en s'avachissant sur les bureaux les plus proches.

\- T'es mort mec, lança l'un d'eux. Arrête donc de faire le malin !

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le bureau face à lui qui fut projeté plus loin, cognant et renversant ceux qui suivaient. La foule s'écarta un peu plus. Sungjong, Sungyeol et Hoya sursautèrent mais ne reculèrent pas pour autant. Myungsoo, toujours face à l'arme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Sungjong fit soudain un pas en avant :

\- Myungsoo, qu'est-ce que...

Mais il fut interrompu par Gun, qui sorti une seconde arme de sa veste et la tendit vers lui.

\- Toi, la ferme ! Sais-tu seulement qui il est ? Sais-tu seulement CE qu'il est ?

A la surprise de ses amis, il ne prit pas peur et releva d'autant plus la tête, déterminé.

\- Oui. Hoya et Sungyeol aussi, dit-il en les désignant.

\- Et vous lui faites encore confiance ? Alors qu'il a du sang sur les mains ? Waaah ! Quelle amitié !

L'homme, sans abaisser ses armes, éclata de rire en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Je vois que la rumeur était donc vraie ! Tu t'es trouvé de bon copains ! Mais cela ne te servira à rien. Cela t'a même affaibli. Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais, L ! Et tu n'es de ce fait plus utile à l'organisation. Et c'est moi qui vais avoir l'honneur de te supprimer !

Il éclata de nouveau de rire, plein de confiance. Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Myungsoo et défit le cran de sureté de son arme.

\- Bye bye Myungsoo ~

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une ombre passer.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Myungsoo tandis que la balle de son ennemis se figeait dans le plafond, 2m plus loin, éraflant seulement le front du jeune brun. Il entendit l'horrible son d'un poigné se brisant net, le hurlement de douleur de Gun, à genoux, puis le son de l'arme tomber sur le sol. D'une rapidité déconcertant, Myungsoo l'attrapa avant qu'un des acolytes, lancé à la rescousse de son chef ne puisse la récupérer. Il rangea l'arme dans sa ceinture après avoir re-actionné le cran de sureté et désarma celui qui lui foncé dessus de sa batte de baseball. Il l'assomma avec avant de la lancer à Sungjong pour pas qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaise main, puis s'élança sur le prochain adversaire. Sungjong la rattrapa avec une certaine maladresse et continua de regarder la scène avec ébahissement. Il ne l'avait avait encore jamais vu se battre de cette façon et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Sungyeol, Woohyun et Hoya, eux, réagirent alors au quart de tour. Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement de la fenêtre, passèrent derrière le groupement d'élèves toujours aussi figés, semblant lâchement vouloir disparaitre, et s'élancèrent vers l'un des 3 acolytes qui restait et tentait de s'en prendre à une de leur camarade. Sungyeol sauta sur son dos à grand cris tandis que Woohyun arrachait la jeune fille des bras du meurtrier. Hoya lui asséna un grand coup de genou dans l'estomac et alors que son adversaire se plié de douleur -Sungyeol se laissant tombé à terre- il abattit violemment son coude entre ses omoplates. L'homme tomba sur le sol et certains de leurs camarades de classe en profitèrent pour quitter la pièce au plus vite.

Epuisés et essoufflés, les trois amis se retournèrent pour s'attaquer au prochain. Il en restait deux. Ils aperçurent Myungsoo quelques mètres plus loin qui se battait contre l'un d'eux mais son adversaire le prit en traitre, attrapant ses deux poignés pour le bloquer et le second homme de main restant le frappa dans le haut du dos avec un barre en fer. Il s'écroula mais ne perdit pas connaissance. Il gémit cependant de douleur mais tenta malgré tout de se relever. Toujours au sol, il fit une balayette au premier qui, prit par surprise, tomba à terre, puis sorti l'arme qu'il avait pu récupérer et lui tira dans le genou. Il se relava alors, difficilement, et braqua l'arme sur celui qui restait. Il ne vit pas l'homme qu'il avait assommer avec la batte de baseball se réveiller et se relever puis se glisser silencieusement derrière lui. D'une clé solide, il enserra son cou et le souleva. Les pieds du jeune brun ne touchèrent plus le sol et sa respira se coupa net. Son arme tomba et l'autre homme la récupéra. Gun, grimaçant de douleur et se tenant le poignet droit, se releva à son tour et s'approcha.

\- Espèce de petit... !

Il se redressa furieusement et braqua l'arme qui lui restait sur Myungsoo qui tentait de se débattre sans succès. Sungjong cria, terrifié.

\- Tu vas le regretter, enfoiré !

Sungyeol s'élança le premier, suivit de ses deux amis. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre leur cible, l'homme qui tenait leur ami ainsi que son compère étaient à terre et Myungsoo, respirait de nouveau, libre. Ses amis ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et se précipitèrent pour le retrouver et voir s'il allait bien. Sa gorge lui semblait en feu et il n'arrivait plus trop à parler. Un coup de feu retentit alors et Gun tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur. La balle s'était fichée dans sa cuisse et le sang commença à couler à flot.

\- La prochaine fois, je te jure que ce ne sera pas la cuisse que je viserais.


End file.
